


Right Mistake

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad songs, Humor, M/M, Music, Short One Shot, Yaoi ErenxLevi, alternative universe, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, wrong clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren and Levi met in high school, formed a band and now they are a duet. There is a unique opportunity when some scouts visit their city, the problem is that just the outfit they should wear for the occasion... is lost by mistake, but sometimes from a mistake comes a hit.One shot/lime/Ereriren/Plot Twist/Music/Humor/For Claudia Roberts' Birthday
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Right Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia Roberts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Claudia+Roberts).



> Thank you so much for choosing this story!  
> I'm Luna de Acero, I'm Argentinian and my native language is Spanish. I don't have a beta reader, nor professional help, so I apologize if you found mistakes or inconsistencies in your reading, I'm doing my best.
> 
> If you liked it I ask you to be so kind as to leave a kudo or a comment.  
> Stellar kisses and see you next time!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they are Isayama Hajime's, the story is my complete invention.
> 
> Warnings: High-flown words, personalities out of the canon, lime, plot twist, cock songs, humor said, and many other nonsense that came to my mind, so if you want to read it, if you don't, read it too.
> 
> Author's Note: This fic is dedicated purely and exclusively for Claudia Roberts, I had promised her to write something about the OTP being singers, even if it doesn't have lemon I really hope you like it, sweetheart, and happy birthday!

**_._ **

****

**_._ **

****

**_"Music is synonymous with freedom, to play what you want and how you want,_ **

****

**_as long as it's good and has passion, let music be the food of love."_ **

****

**_Kurt D. Cobain_ **

****

**_._ **

****

**_._ **

Eren was again looking colossally upset. Levi sighed, losing count of how many times he had done it that day.

“Well, let's see, how would you do it, then?”, he said, one step away from having a mental breakdown.

“I don't know, but otherwise, it's a bit, um, I don't know, unpleasant”.

“Look, I don't know how many times I've explained it to you but we're looking for attention, you understand? We can't just show up like any other duet and sing shitty covers hoping for a fucking miracle. We have to be daring, we have to go for it, we have to take a chance”.

“I get the concept, but that doesn't mean we're going to sing any bullshit”.

“Any bullshit?”, Levi stood up obfuscated, his veins standing out on his neck. “Well, since you know so much, you write the fucking song!”

And he threw the leaves over his head as he left, slamming the door. This time it was Eren who sighed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. Levi had a point about being bold, but the lyrics of the last song were... pornographic. No doubt they would get the jury's attention, but he didn't want his duet, on top of two boys, to give such a pitiful image, maybe he didn't know how to express himself, well that was his damn problem and because of this the last few days they were clinging like cat and dog.

He lifted the sheets and looked at the handwriting again, he felt repulsion again:

_I love milk_

_…_

_Give me more ice cream_

_Let the cream drip_

_My glass is big, baby_

_I'll eat every last bit_

_…_

_I like milk_

_Do not be shy_

_I'm hungry, so_

_Make it fast_

_I love it, i love it_

_I reaaaallly love milk_

_.._

_Splash it on my face_

_They say it's good for the skin_

_Let's check it out, babe_

_…_

_I love it, I want it so much_

_I love milk!_

_Do not be shy_

_Make it fast_

_…_

_Squeeze the container_

_Until the foam jumps_

_While you complain_

_On my open mouth_

_…_

_Do not underestimate nutrition_

_With a few drops it becomes_

_An unstoppable addiction_

_…_

_I love it, i love it_

_I reaaaallly love milk_

“No way I'm singing this crap", he said, crossing his arms and picking up a pen.

He was scribbling about ten sheets of paper and everything he could think of was bullshit, because he didn't have the gift of creating songs, his thing was chords, vocal arrangements, music in its purest expression. They had a strong, heavy melody, at least on that they both agreed.

He knew Levi from high school, he had crossed him once or twice in some physical education class, until his classmates encouraged him to play bass at a festival and then Levi approached him to propose to rehearse in a group. There were three members and they lacked a bass player. At first everything went pretty well, until the other two members got into a big fight over a girlfriend or something like that and the whole thing fell apart. By then they had already started university.

Levi was very depressed, since they had worked hard to be able to participate in an audition where talent scouts from the capital would come to the city. Eren was the one who encouraged him and told him to do it on his own. The problem was that the other members didn't want to give up the three songs they had rehearsed and less than four months before the audition they had to start working from scratch. At first they thought they would make it, but now they were bogged down.

Eren wasn't going to give up, but it was hard to work with Levi, he was stubborn (just like him), proud (just like him) and agreeing was becoming an impossible mission. Eren wanted a more rebellious and critical tone in the lyrics, while Levi, who was the main inspiration for it, was looking to provoke and stir up hormones.

It was already getting dark and his stomach growled, he grabbed his cell phone to call Levi to apologize for the millionth time and ask him to come back. They didn't have time to drag out a stupid fight and he was beginning to believe that a song that clearly advocated sexual liquids wasn't the end of the world. He dialed Levi and felt Levi's phone ringing outside the garage they were renting (they didn't have the budget for a studio), Eren came out and found him out there freezing his ass off while smoking a cigarette and writing things down in a notebook.

“Come on, come inside, I've got hot tea in the thermos", he said in a sour but resigned tone.

“Give me a minute", he said as he continued to write quickly.

Eren left the door open and went back inside, he turned on the second spotlight of the place because it had become dark and soon Levi came in with his eyes shining.

“Well, here I have something else that we can adapt to the melody, if you don't like it, fuck you, because I squeezed every last neuron I have, it still needs to be polished, it's a little rough”.

Eren poured two cups of tea and took the small notebook from his companion to look at the contents. What horrible handwriting the poor guy had, but with a little effort he could understand it:

**_Wingless_ **

**_…_ **

**_I do not need wings to fly_ **

**_We do not all want to reach heaven_ **

**_Behaving well is too boring_ **

**_It does not hurt to lose paradise_ **

**_…_ **

**_Wingless_ **

**_Just for fun_ **

**_Wingless_ **

**_It is done_ **

**_…_ **

**_Under the cassocks there are no angels_ **

**_I'm sick of them pretending kindness_ **

**_A ray of light does not shine forever_ **

**_Believe me, nothing is better than darkness_ **

**_…_ **

**_I'll pluck your wings, silly boy_ **

**_The horns are more useful_ **

**_Thank me for freeing you_ **

**_I will stain your virgin wool_ **

**_…_ **

**_Wingless_ **

**_Just for fun_ **

**_Wingless_ **

**_It is done_ **

**_It's done_ **

“Well? “, said the shorter one, nibbling on his thumb.

“Wow, it's... strong. I like it”.

“Son of a bitch, finally. Well, then we can get to work”.

“Speaking of which, my mother said she has an acquaintance who's about to build some sheds in the Rose district, they need a lot of manpower, apparently they're opening a shopping mall, she asked me if I'd have people interested in joining the Project”.

Levi had a part time job, just like Eren, they were paid a pittance. Sometimes they ate at the taller one's parents' house to save a few dólars. Levi lived with an uncle who was drunk most of the time, there was almost never any food there, sometimes not even electricity because they kept cutting off their services. However Eren had faith in him, without a doubt his voice was a powerful weapon, for his part he had a gift for playing bass and electric guitar, he had not gone to an academy but as a child his father had given him one and he learned by ear, then with tutorials and many hours of practice because he was passionate about it.

Levi had instructed him to help him with some backing vocals and vocal arrangements that were not too complex, and even he himself had been surprised with his own performance, in fact he was enjoying it. Once they were able to align themselves with the same goal everything flowed better and the energy of both of them stabilized, so that with each rehearsal they were getting more and more entrenched.

“That sustain was brutal, man", Eren said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Yes, but I think I can do better, by the way, was there a modification in the middle?”

“I changed a fourth", said Eren showing him the sound, "I think it looks much better”.

“It would be so nice to have a fucking drummer”.

“I know but we can use the synthesizer my stupid half brother lent me, it's not the same but it would give it a nice touch”.

“And when can you bring it?”

“Tomorrow. Well, shall we call it a night? I'm dying”.

“Okay”.

He noticed an oversized backpack and imagined the contents.

“Are you going to stay here tonight?“, Levi nodded. “Trouble with your uncle again”.

“The old man is unbearable, the audition is only a week away, I need to concentrate, otherwise I'll end up screaming at him and I really want to take care of my vocal cords”.

“But there's no mattress here”.

“It doesn't matter, I'll make a place for myself over there, I'm used to sleeping on chairs”.

“No, no, let's go to my house, there's an extra mattress and my mother likes you”.

“No, it's a bother”.

“I said let's go, I won't leave you in this pigsty, besides we must sleep well because tomorrow we have to go to that job”.

“All right, but I warn you that I snore, don't fuck me in the morning”.

“No problem, when I sleep I wouldn't even hear a train passing over me”.

That night was spent at Eren's house, he slept on a mattress on the floor and got up early, he was used to sleep little, he woke up with his hair in a mess and when he went to the bathroom he crossed his chest with Eren's sister, Milasa or something like that was her name, he had crossed her once or twice but the truth was he didn't know her that well, and when they arrived the night before it was too late, apparently everyone was sleeping.

“Aaaarrrghhh!”

The young girl's scream made Levi jump in place and in no time the whole family was in their pajamas in the hallway.

“What's wrong, Mika?“, said Carla with a sleepy face.

“Who is this?”

“Oh, sweetie, if you saw him before, it's Levi, your brother's boyfriend”.

“What?”

“Stop yelling, excuse me Levi, you can use the bathroom if you want, I'll go make breakfast”.

“Mom, I told you he's not my boyfriend", Eren defended himself while rubbing his eyes.

“You don't have to hide it from me, honey, you know I'll accept whoever you choose”.

“Ush, I can't take you", said the young man and slammed the door, Levi decided he'd better go wash up.

For that whole week they worked like animals, it was really tiring, they had to move beams, bricks, carry bags of cement up and down, paint cans. They were paid very well and they were also fed, but they ended up dead in the water. Even so, they still took the time to go to rehearsals after the hard days.

They decided that it would be better for Levi to sleep at Eren's place during those days, even though his mother kept teasing them that they were a very pretty couple.

“So, what do you think?“, said Levi, showing her some dark and cool outfits that her friend Hange, who was a seamstress, had made for them.

“Wow, they look amazing!”

“Well, it's not for free, when we get paid we have to give her the money, she'll wait for us”.

“Okay”.

“You could wear it with those ripped jeans of yours, I have my best black pants and that's it. You take care of the clothes, okay?”

“Yes, done. Wow, I'm a little nervous", said Eren looking at his hands shaking.

“Fuck, the day after tomorrow is the audition, if I had some weed I'd smoke some to calm down”.

“Hey, actually, I might have some, but we can't smoke in my house”.

“And why didn't you bring it?”

Eren shrugged.

“We get off work at six on Friday and the audition is at seven, we'll barely have just enough time to get there, I wish I could have showered, shit”.

“Well, since, I'll bring deodorant and towels, we'll have to get cleaned up in the on”site bathroom”.

“Okay”.

The day of the audition was the day they worked the hardest, Levi had brought two handkerchiefs so they could cover their heads so they wouldn't get their hair so dirty, but the truth is that their work clothes were a mess, full of paint, lime and splashes of wall mixture.

They put together a few dollars and took a cab, the truth is that they arrived just in time. There were three groups before them, so they had about half an hour to get ready. They washed their faces, washed their hands and Eren opened his backpack, this was the moment of truth.

“Come on, give me my clothes", Levi hurried and Eren's face was disfigured.

“Give me a minute", he took his cell phone and dialed his sister, his thunderous voice echoed throughout the bathroom, "Mikasa, I'm going to kill you! What the fuck did you do with the stuff in my backpack, you little freak!”

Levi's eyes widened to their widest expression and he reached over to look at its contents, his blood ran cold.

“When did I give you permission to use it, you idiot! I'll kill you, Mikasa, I swear I'll kill you!”

They heard the number 35 being called outside, they had number 37. They both looked at each other, they definitely couldn't go dressed in those facades, it was an insult. Inside the backpack was Eren's sister's cheerleading uniform and her school uniform.

“You're fucking kidding me! All you had to do was look at the fucking clothes, Eren! Damn!“, Levi shouted, completely furious.

“Well, I didn't do it on purpose, my stupid sister, sh”she””

“Don't say anything!”

“Thirty six!”

They both looked at each other in despair.

“Look, we weren't rehearsing like damned to give up at the last minute, I'll go and sing in front of those people even if I have to do it naked, so... let's go!”

Eren wanted to cry, but he was thinking the same thing, fuck it all, some rags weren't going to stop his performance. He grabbed the cheerleading outfit and handed it to Levi.

“What?! No, I'm not wearing that shit”.

“Levi, they'll throw us out for exhibitionists, my legs are too long, if I wear that little skirt it'll show all over me”.

“You don't say! Well, I'll show everything too”.

“But you're shorter, it'll cover you more”.

“SHIT! I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOU AS SOON AS WE GO OUT!“, Levi said, taking the clothes and going into one of the cubicles in the bathroom.

They changed as fast as they could and as he was putting on his sneakers they heard their number being called. They ran out into the hallway and then Eren looked at his colleague. Holy shit. With all his slim but full of muscles body he looked ridiculous, and kind of adorable, in that crop top and little skirt outfit with yellow boards with red borders, not to mention the batons tied to his wrists, he had to admit he had nice legs, pity the hairs over his calves, but overall he looked pretty....

“Stop staring at me like that, you idiot!“, said Levi completely red as he pulled the skirt in the back. “Let's get it over with”.

Then it was Levi's turn to look at Eren, who was sporting that serial killer face but dressed like Sailor Moon, with the blue skirt and the white shirt and red scarf (which was also noticeably super tight on him, in fact the buttons looked like they were going to fly off and he walked a little hunched over so as not to tear it). He covered his mouth so as not to let out a chuckle.

“Now, concéntrate”.

The organizer looked them up and down twice and then looked at her listing.

“Rough and dark?"

Levi nodded trying to hold on to what little dignity he had left.

“Okay, good luck guys”.

They went up to the podium, it was some kind of theater and at the front there was a table with four people who were going to judge and examine their presentation. Levi took the microphone and tried to disregard the whispers and looks of consternation from the judges. He turned and looked at Eren decisively.

“We broke the world, brat, all or nothing”.

“Count on it”.

Eren plugged in the bass, while a man at the controls played the CD they had prepared with the backup. Levi breathed in and took the microphone.

“Greetings, pigs, kneel down and pray for your souls", he blurted out in a furious cavernous voice that the examiners were not expecting at all, everyone's mouths dropped open.

Never in their lives had they sung and wielded the guitar as they did on that occasion. They forgot about everything, even the judges, they were carried away by their own talent, Eren added more than expected and Levi held a bass that made the listeners' skin crawl. Their outfits, which were undoubtedly eye”catching, took a back seat. They took over the audition and together they shone brighter than all the stars in the firmament combined.

They didn't even have to wait for approval. As soon as they finished the daring song, they were called ten minutes later to ask them to get ready for a trip to the capital next week where they would have an evaluation at the record label.

They both left stunned, straight to the bathrooms to change their clothes.

Eren looked at Levi and smiled at him in a terrifying way, because that's what the young man's full throated smiles were like.

“Son of a bitch, we did it", Levi said at last and they hugged each other and screamed at the top of their lungs with happiness.

At last Eren kissed him in a beastly way as Levi jumped up and down and wrapped his legs around the other's hips and his arms around his neck. They went into one of the cubicles so that no one would fuck them and there they were writhing around for quite a while as their mouths enjoyed each other.

Eren sat on the toilet seat with Levi on top and they tangled their tongues together enjoying the warmth and wetness of each other's mouths. Levi slipped his hands through his boyfriend's brownish hair and rubbed shamelessly against his hips evidencing how turned on they both were. Eren latched onto the white muscular neck while Levi bit his lips to keep the intense gasps from escaping, Eren slipped his fingers under his cheerleader skirt and squeezed his buttocks roughly.

They both held back their moans and then looked at each other to laugh heartily.

“Shit, I'm bursting, babe", Eren whispered against the vocalist's lips.

“I'm in no better condition”.

“I can't take it anymore", he said, kissing her jaw.

“I told you, it was a good idea, ah! idea. But, hey, mmm, how did your mother know?”

“No idea, I think she's a witch, meaby, whatever”.

“I want to fuck you so bad, but I don't think it's a good idea to stain your fucking sister's clothes”.

“Shall we go to a motel?”

“And you still ask?”

That day, Eren and his boyfriend reached heaven, in more ways than one.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
